Galactic Kids Next Door
by skylar-rose723
Summary: Today is the day Nigel has to make a decision that could destroy the lives of billions. Chad has been captured. Rachel is a fugitive on the run. Abigail and Hoagie are no where to be found. Kuki and Wally have to evacuate everyone off the planet. Who will survive? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nigel

 _Today's the day. Today's the day I have to choose whether everyone I have ever come to know lives or dies in a blaze._ Nigel slips off his cot and puts on his uniform. _They told me Earth was infected and there was nothing that could be done to stop the process or slow it down. They say the only way is through termination. A part of me believes that to be true and another part of me doesn't believe it._

 _Maybe I've been brainwashed to think that way while I was still on Earth. Perhaps all of those whom I've grown an attachment to was all a sham, a lie. And they never really cared I was just a prop in their plan. They used me to get what they wanted._

Nigel had been apart of the Galactic Kids Next Door for several years and in those several years he had been abused, tortured, and molded into something he never wanted to be; a villain.

Ever since he applied for the Kids Next Door he knew that he wanted to do good and fight against all that is evil. But that all changed when he was chosen to work for Galactic. They had fooled him into believing Earth was infected with adults. Adulthood was an irreversible and fatal disease. But little did Nigel know was Earth may have had adults but some of them weren't all that bad.

 _When I heard those children scream for help it brought back memories of when I was first taken here. When they held me down and forced me to pledge my allegiance to them and only them I knew I had made a terrible mistake. Unfortunately, it was a mistake that couldn't be reversed and for the rest of my life I would serve under Galactic Kids Next Door._

 _If I could have one wish I would wish that I have been decommissioned when I turned thirteen. I wouldn't have to fight anymore and I wouldn't have to worry about having to live separate lives anymore. Who knows maybe if I didn't have to work for Kids Next Door Lizzie would have stayed with me and we could have had a stronger relationship. I loved her but she couldn't see through my disguise to know my love for her was true. All she saw was a boy who cared more about his job rather than a man who cared about the love of his life._

"Let me go! No! No! Don't touch me with that!" Screamed Chad who was also getting ready for something as well. Nigel walked past Chad trying his best not to listen to the noise. All of a sudden Chad escaped his captors and tackled Nigel to the ground. "Nigel, you have the power to stop all of this! Why won't you fight back?" Chad asked.

Nigel pushed Chad off of him and said: "Chad, I don't see anything to fight against. They are only trying to help Kids Next Door in their war against adults."

Chad was astonished: "Nigel Uno, what have they done to you?" And in that moment Galactic Operatives had recaptured Chad. "Nigel, you can make things right again! Don't let them control you anymore!" Chad screamed as he was hauled away.

 _Chad used to be known as Numbuh 274 and used to work for Kids Next Door he had been promoted to Undercover Teen Operative all while working for the Teen Ninjas. Chad's words still ring in my head "they still picked you instead of me!" I wonder if they had picked him instead of me would I be in his position right now? Or would I have already been decommissioned and living the life of an average young adult?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

Chapter Two

Rachel used to be Supreme Leader of Kids Next Door until she had became too old and it was time for her to move on to greater things and become a Teen Operative. After she had stepped down from power the role of Supreme Leader went to Abigail Lincoln of Sector V.

However, Rachel became bitter when her brother Harvey A.K.A Numbuh 363 was decommissioned only three months into Abigail's ruling. "No! Please, I can change I swear!" Harvey pleaded with Abigail. "Harvey, your temper can get us in trouble! You almost got yourself killed by Father and for what? A game of scavenger hunt? You endangered the lives of eight including yourself. You can't be trusted and that is why you are being decommissioned from Kids Next Door." And before Rachel had the time to file an appeal to this sentence her brother was wiped of his memory and stripped of his uniform.

 _He was only seven years old. If Abigail had given me the chance I could have taught him that his behavior was unacceptable and teach him not to let his anger interfere with his work. If I only I had the chance._

Since Harvey's decommission Rachel had obtained a new persona. She had become awfully bitter, miserable, and angry. Harvey was the one Rachel could come to for comfort if she's had a rough day at Kids Next Door and now he had to be left in the dark otherwise Rachel would be just like him. Abandoned and confused.

 _I guess they didn't know him like I did. If they had even an ounce of empathy they would understand his behavioral issues and know it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault but now it's too late to change the ruling and he has to go through life never knowing what he used to be and what he could have been._

 _It was only me and Harvey, we had promised each other that we would never speak of our home lives to others because we knew that it would only cause trouble and tear us apart limb by limb. Even though we were exceptionally intelligent we were still children nonetheless and we needed love like any other child but we didn't receive any._

One night Harvey and Rachel's mother had been preparing dinner when someone had began knocking on the door. Unknowing of the possible danger that lurked behind that six paneled door their mother opened the door and was approached by three armed men.

"Mam, are your children Rachel and Harvey home?" A man asked sternly and confused as to why they were searching for her children she said no they were not present. However, these men were not that gullible and they asked again "Mam, is Rachel T. McKenzie and Harvey McKenzie present? This is urgent we need to know where they are."

"May I ask what this is about?" She asked curiously. The man replied: "Mam, I am sorry to inform you but that is classified information."

 _Harvey and I were in the kitchen patiently waiting for our meal when we heard our mother scream shortly followed by the sound of gun shots. In that moment I knew why they had targeted us and it was up to me to lead Harvey out of harm's reach._

 _I grabbed Harvey's hand and I led him upstairs to my bedroom where I stored all of my weapons. Quickly I armed him with my own swiss army knife I had obtained during a mission. As for me I armed myself with a loaded diamond black pistol that used to belong to our father before he left us five years ago. Harvey was all so confused in this mess he was soon becoming a threat to his own safety._

"Rachel, what is going on?!" Harvey asked with concern as men darted up their stairwell to the third floor of their home. _In that moment I knew I had a choice to make I had to runaway from home and leave everything behind or stay and fight. Although I could take on these murderous imbeciles I remembered that I had training and preparation for this type of scenario unlike my brother who's been decommissioned for plenty of years._

In order to save her brother, Rachel latched onto Harvey's hand and together they leaped out of Rachel's bedroom window thus allowing them to escape certain death fading into the night even if they're only granted a limited time of safety.


End file.
